Arrgh!
by zcross1997
Summary: Numbuh 363 gets his friends in on a quest for Stickybeard's lost candy treasure. A parody of the Spongebob episode of the same name.


**Disclaimer, I don't own Kids Next Door**

At the Sector W; Numbuh 363, a.k.a. Harvey McKenzie, is setting at the computer hoping a mission to come up.

"Is there really nothing to do? My sister probably gave a mission that loser Numbuh 1. I don't why she likes him so much." Harvey says to himself.

Meanwhile; Numbuh 83 a.k.a Sonya May, is playing a game with her from Tommy Gilligan (a.k.a. The Tommy).

"Yay! Look Tommy, 8 gummy bears." Sonya claims. Harvey overhears this and runs over to the table.

"Wait, wait I saw them first!" He lands on top of the table looking for candy, sweating profusely.

"Gee Numbuh 363, you're getting a little sweaty." Sonya comments.

"What's going on? Where are the gummy bears?" Harvey asks.

"Ha, ha. No, not real gummy bears. Take a look at this." Sonya holds up the box to the board game; Stickybeard's Treasure Hunt.

"It's based on a real treasure hunt." Tommy says.

"Why don't you sit down and play with us. Take the day off." Sonya offers.

"Fine. I'm tired of sitting by the computer anyway." Harvey sits down to join them.

"Alright it's my turn." Tommy rolls the dice, moves five spaces and picks up a card. "It's says, 'One of your shipmates has been a bad pirate. Send him to the brig.' Well looks like it's off to jail for... Harvey." Tommy says, agitating Harvey.

"Tommy, you're fired!"

"But I'm not in the Kids Next Door anymore."

"Do you wanna be made an honorary operative for Sector W?" Harvey offers, putting a medal around Tommy's neck.

"Wow, thanks." Tommy's celebration is cut short by Harvey, who rips off the medal.

"You're fired."

"Okay my turn." Sonya rolls the dice, moves four spaces and picks up a card. "It says, 'Go to the candy forest and look through the hole in the candy heart." She looks through the hole and looks at Harvey. "Well I do your fly down, Numbuh 363." Harvey then panics and looks down.

"Ah! Don't look stare at it!" He shouts.

"I'm only kidding. It's your turn." Sonya laughs.

"Okay then, let's see." Harvey rolls the dice, moves two spaces. Sonya picks up a card and reads it for him. "You are a real pirate. Go straight to the X and claim your prize. You get to find the candy treasure chest."

"Treasure?" Harvey then ecstatically digs in the X on the board and pulls out a small plastic treasure chest. "Stickybeard's treasure! It's mine! Candy, candy, candy, candy!" He cheers with joy as he begins pouring sweat.

"Look Sonya, Harvey's getting all sweaty again." Tommy says, making both him and Sonya laugh.

Just then; Numbuh 84 (a.k.a Lee Witherton) walks into the treehouse.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was..." Harvey then lifts Lee over his head and carries him out of the treehouse. "Help, help." Harvey then throws him into the street. "My leg!" Lee shouts in pain.

"Take they day off, Lee!" Harvey shouts. He then rejoins Tommy and Sonya at the game table.

"Alright, new game guys. I won last won so I go first this time." Harvey then rolls the dice, starting a new game.

All through the day and into the night, the three play the game. But night time, Harvey is the only one who isn't exhausted. Sonya is holding her head up with her hand and Tommy is passed out at the table.

"I win again! 18 times in a row! I could set a record with this. Let's keep going!" Harvey shouts, still booming with energy.

"I think we should call it a night Harvey, I gotta go home and get some sleep." A barely awake Sonya says.

"You can't quit on me now." Harvey whines.

"I'm sorry Harvey." She gets up to carry Tommy home. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sonya arrives at her house and goes inside. It's dark so she immediately turns on the light only to immediately see Harvey in her living room. He has the board game out and ready.

"Come on Sonya, one more game." Sonya shoves him out the door and slams it in his face.

"Harvey, it's late. Good to bed. Good night." She says agitated. She turns around to see that he has some how gotten back inside.

"As the Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer of the sector, I'd think YOU want this treasure the most." Harvey comments.

"Numbuh 363, would you please just-" When she opens the door, he is somehow already outside.

"Come on Sonya, just one more."

"Listen Harvey would you please just-"

"I'll roll for you. Okay let's see, move forward 3 spaces."

"Numbuh -" Harvey continues to play the game and ignore her.

"One, two, three-"

"NUMBUH 363! I WANNA GO TO BED!" Sonya screams, stunning Harvey.

"Harvey listen, it's just a game. It doesn't mean anything." Sonya says, calming down after her outburst.

"Oh, okay. Yeah you're right it's just a game. I'll just come back another time. Sorry for bugging you, Sonya." Harvey leaves sullenly with the board game.

The next morning, Sonya is sleeping in bed only to be rudely awakened by noises outside.

"Avast! Heave two and prepare to be boarded!" Harvey calls from outside. Sonya gets out of bed, irritated that he is obsessed with the pirate game.

"Would you go home already." She says to herself, before looking out her bedroom window.

"I'm done with that dumb game, Harvey!" She shouts, only to the that he's actually on a pirate ship, wearing pirate garb.

"That's Captain McKenzie to you! And this isn't any game. We're gonna be pirates." Harvey proclaims.

"Pirates!" Sonya yells happily.

"Exactly, on a real treasure hunt, with real treasure map!" Harvey holds up a treasure map.

Tommy (who lives next door to Sonya, conveniently enough) looks out his window. "Treasure?" He shouts.

Sonya and Tommy leaves their houses and begin dancing and singing on their way to the ship.

_We're gonna be pirates_

_We're gonna be pirates _

"Hey, hey. Nix the skipping, pirates don't skip." Harvey chastises, before throwing a bag at them. "Now put on this stuff so I won't be embarrassed to be seen with you."

The two look in the bag with excitement.

"Wow look at this stuff Tommy." She takes her shoes and socks off, puts on two peg legs and walks to the ship. "Look at me, I'm Peggy the Pirate." Unfortunately she loses her balance and falls on her face. Behind her, Tommy stumbles around as he has eyepatches on both his eyes. "I'm Blindbeard the Pirate." He then trips over Sonya when he tries to walk up to the ship.

"Ugh. Get on the ship you two." Harvey sighs.

"Yes Captain." They both day I'm unison. Sonya puts her socks and shoes back on, choosing only to wear a pirate hat and vest. Tommy takes off one eyepatch and wears and bandana around his head.

The three of them take off sailing. Harvey looks at the map, Tommy rows the ship, and Sonya is in the crow's nest.

"Keep a sharp lookout, Sonya. According to the map, we're coming up on our first landmark." Harvey says.

"Really, can we look at the map?" Sonya asks.

"Erm... no. Only the can gets to look at the map." Harvey says, putting the map in his coat pocket.

"Okie dokie, then."

"Arrgh. A pirate doesn't say 'okie dokie, then.' A pirate says 'Arrgh!'." Harvey berates.

"Oh, okie dok- I mean, Arrgh, Captain McKenzie!" Sonya looks out to see that they are steering towards a massive rock.

"Captain, we're about to- I mean Cap arrgh we're arrgh about arrgh to hit arrgh." Sonya begins to warn, while trying to talk like a pirate.

"Come on, out with it already! Arrgh!" Harvey shouts.

"I arrgh think arrgh she's trying arrgh to say-" Before Tommy can finish, they crash into the rock. "Land."

"Grrr. From now on, only the captain can say arrgh." Harvey informs the two of them.

"What's our status, Sonya?"

"The whole front of the ship is destroyed Captain." Sonya informs him.

"Arrgh, we're marooned then. We're gonna have to continue the hunt on foot. Let's start walking." The trio begins the rest of their search on foot. At one point, they come to a stop.

"Here it is. The twig tree with two leaves." Harvey addresses them, though the tree has three leaves.

"But that tree has-" Before Sonya can finish, Harvey rips off one of the leaves. "Which way, Captain?"

"We head 10,000 paces east. Ensign Tommy, which way is east?"

Tommy looks at his compass and points in a direction. "That way Captain."

"Alright then, let's begin. 1, 2, 3." Harvey counts the paces throughout their trek.

"9,998, 9,999, 10,000." He looks down at the ground and sees nothing. "Where's the X? It's supposed to be right here. 10,000 paces east."

"Oh, east? I thought you said, 'weast'." Tommy informs them.

"Weast? What kinda compass are you reading dude?" A flabbergasted Harvey asks.

"This one, Captain." Harvey takes the compass from Tommy and realizes where he lead them.

"That's WEST, Tommy. You're fired again." Harvey then begins to walk back the way they came.

Later they are walking east and all become increasingly exhausted.

"9,551, 9,552..."

"Harvey can we please stop? We're tired" Sonya says.

"And hungry." Tommy adds on.

"Oh, so this is the crew I have? They get a little tired and a bit, so they wanted shove off home?! A pirate isn't judge by his treasure or his ship. But by the heart of his crew. Without that, what do I have? I bunch of dirt and grass?" Harvey then begins to cry.

"Don't cry Captain McKenzie." Tommy tears up as well.

"Yeah, we'll your loyal crew." Sonya begins to cry as well.

"So you'll stay with me then?" Harvey asks, perking up.

"We'll be the most loyal crew ever!" Sonya proclaims.

"I knew I could count on the two of you! All for one!" Harvey puts his hand out.

"And one for all!" Tommy and Sonya shout, out their hands in with Harvey's.

Later that night, Sonya and Tommy are laying in the ground while Harvey is in a tent.

"I'm so loyal, I don't care that I'm sleeping on the ground in the cold while Captain McKenzie sleeps in a warm tent." Sonya claims.

"I'm so loyal, I haven't had a bath in a week." Tommy claims, earning a strange look from Sonya.

"But we've only been out here today." Sonya reminds him.

"Yeah I know." With that, Sonya scoots about a foot away from him.

"I'm so loyal, I don't wanna sleep until we get the treasure. Let's see if the Captain will let us look for it." The two of them walk into Harvey's empty tent.

"Captain McKenzie? Hmm, I guess he's not here." Sonya says.

"Look." Tommy points at a table with the map on it. "The treasure map." Tommy begins to poke at it.

"Tommy, Captain McKenzie said not to look at the map." Sonya warns.

"I'm not looking at it. I'm touching it. He didn't we couldn't do that, did he?" Tommy asks.

"I guess he didn't." Sonya then starts poking the map as well, and the map opens up.

"Oh, Tommy, it opened by itself." They begin to put their faces to the map, before lifting their heads up. Their faces are frozen as they know what the map really is now.

"Sonya?"

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"Do you notice something familiar about this map?"

"You mean like the fact that it's our board game taped to a piece of paper?"

"Do you think this is a problem?" Harvey asks, who suddenly appeared behind them.

"Ah! Harvey!"

"Sneaking peaks at my treasure, huh?" Harvey begins interrogating them, as they slowly back away from him out of the tent.

"We're sorry Captain."

"That's mutiny on my ship. So you think I've gone crazy, do ya?" Harvey asks growing more angry.

"No, no we don't think that." Sonya replies nervously.

"I think that." Tommy says.

"I'm gonna throw you overboard for saying that!" Harvey threatens.

Tommy and Sonya then hug each other and cower. As they look down, they notice that they are standing above the X.

"Look guys, it's the X." Sonya points out.

"X marks the spot!" Harvey becomes

"Wow! That's game really is based on a treasure hunt." Sonya says ecstatically.

"Well what are you waiting for guys? Starting digging." Harvey hands them two shovels and they digs a deep hole until they hit the treasure.

"We found it, Captain!" Sonya shouts up.

"Alright, let's get it up here." Harvey hoists up the treasure chest with Sonya and Tommy in tow.

They open up the chest and see all sorts of candy inside of the treasure chest.

"Wow. What candies to you for your share Tommy?"

"I don't know yet. What about you Sonya?"

Harvey goes from happy to confused, hearing them talk about their shares.

"What shares?" Harvey pulls the chest away from them. "You're not getting any of my candy!"

"We found it together." Sonya pulls the chest over towards herself and Tommy. "So we deserve a share."

"Well I'm the captain." Harvey pulls the chest back over. "So I say it's mine."

"What about loyalty?" Sonya and Timmy pull the chest back to them.

Harvey continues to pull the chest back to him, as do Sonya and Tommy.

"All for one."

"And one for all."

"All for one."

"And one for all."

As this continues, they neglect the fact that Stickybeard's ship is on a hill not far from them. Inside his quarters, Stickybeard is sleeping until he hears the three kids arguing.

"Arrgh, who dares wake old Stickybeard." Stickybeard says to himself. He then pokes his head out the window.

"Keep it down out there! I'm trying to sleep here! Huh?" He sees that the kids are arguing over his candy chest.

"All for one."

"One for all."

Stickybeard jumps down in front of them, much to their shock.

"Who dug up ol' Stickybeard's treasure?!" He demands.

"They did." Harvey throws the chest at Sonya and Harvey. Stickybread hoists the chest over his shoulder.

"So you two dug up me lost treasure?"

Sonya and Tommy hold each other out of fear of what Stickybeard is gonna do.

"Well you saved me a whole lotta diggin' you did. So here's your reward." He opens up the chest chest and hands them each a blurpleberry lollipop. He then throws the chest onto his ship.

"Hey! I'm the captain of this crew, so where's my reward?!" Harvey complains.

"Hmm. Suppose you deserve a little something for your troubles." Stickybeard throws something from his pocket at Harvey.

"Candy, candy, candy, can... um. But this is just a little plastic treasure chest." Harvey whines, not get any candy that he wanted.

"Arrgh. But it be based on a REAL treasure chest." Stickybeard then let's out a hearty laugh, climbs back into his ship and sails away.

"Gee Harvey, you're starting to get all sweaty again." Tommy comments on his sweaty and dumbstruck Captain.

**The End**


End file.
